A server or server system, as used herein, is at least a portion of one or more computing machines that makes computing resources available to one or more clients, which may each include at least a portion of one or more computing machines. Server systems have employed techniques to protect themselves from unusually heavy users, such as users that are engaged in malicious behavior (e.g., denial-of-service attacks). Some server systems have used predefined hard limits to protect themselves. For example, these server systems may lock out user profiles that reach the hard limits, refusing to allow the locked-out user profiles access the resources of the server systems, at least for a period of time.